BTS Drabble!
by Yumabee
Summary: Drabble pendek dengan cast member BTS yang rata rata isinya pointless. bahasa agak nyerempet ke M.


**-Pagi yang indah-**

 **Cast : Jungkook & Taehyung Mention!Jin**

 **Credit : saya cuman modal minjem nama mereka aja. Selebihnya mereka punya orang tua mereka, Bighit, sama tuhan. Ya kalo pengennya sih jungkook saya bawa pulang trus buat pajangan di kamar*eh.**

 **Udah deh. Met baca aja :D**

 **Waning : INI YAOI! Bahasa nyerempet M.**

 **DLDR!**

Seharusnya pagi ini cerah. Secerah hari hari kemarin, apalagi ini ulang tahunnya. Harusnya tuhan memberikan pagi yang damai, yah~ harusnya. Tapi itu hanya harapan jeon jungkook semata- ah, haruskah marganya diubah sekarang ? Menjadi kim jungkook wannabe. Garis bawahi **_kim_**.

Harusnya jungkook senang, karena sang kekasih pulang dari jepang. Bawa oleh oleh yang banyak pikirnya, tapi bagaimana mau senang ketika membuka pintu apartemen mewah miliknya jungkook menemukan wajah mengerikan -sebenarnya hanya menyeringai- milik sang kekasih yang kemudian menyeretnya seperti kucing ke dalam kamar ?. Jungkook hanya facepalm, dia tau akhirnya seperti apa.

Dan itulah kenapa jungkook mengharap hari yang tenang, bukan malah menungging dengan kejantanan sang kekasih yang asik menghujam hole nya dengan akurat. Ah, ingatkan jungkook untuk menggunduli alien nya itu jika sudah selesai. Jungkook pernah berfikir untuk memotong milik sang kekasih, tapi setelah dipikir dia pasti ikut rugi.  
"Kalau ku potong, nanti aku mainan apa ?."

Ya. Jungkook gila, dengan ekspresi horor yang imut dia tidak sadar kalau tertular penyakit gila sang kekasih.

"Ahh…ahh…~ taehh…~"  
Desahan itu makin keras, sang dominan hanya tersenyum mengerikan.  
"Apa sayang? Apa kau mulai menikmatinya ?"  
Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah, dengan sentuhan tangan taehyung yang jujur saja membuatnya melayang.  
Ehem kookie mulai nakal ternyata.

.

Jungkook menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sedikit sesak ketika ada lengan yang mendekapnya erat.  
Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana sang kekasih pulang dari jepang dan menghabisinya di atas tempat tidur. Oh bahkan sekarang kelinci manis itu sadar kalau milik sang kekasih masih berada di holenya.  
Mendesah kecil, jungkook menyingkirkan tangan dan milik taehyung.  
Ia harus mandi.  
Dengan langkah terseok dia menuju kamar mandi. Menyambar handuk dan handphone yang semalam sempat berdering.  
 _12 misscall 30 messages_  
Ah.. Pasti jin hyung.  
Jungkook sweatdrop sendiri kala membaca pesan milik hyung tersayangnya yang merangkap jadi 'eomma' nya juga.  
' _Aigooo…~ ;-; uri jungkookie~ ;-; taehyung sudah pulang ;-; amankan hole mu nak ;-;'_  
Jujur jungkook hanya facepalm.

Sedang asyik melihat lihat pesan dari jin hyung , tiba tiba sebuah tangan melingkar cantik di pinggangnya.

"Yak! Kalau ponsel ku jatuh bagaimana ish~."

Jungkook cemberut. Taehyung hanya nyengir tidak berdosa melihatnya.

"Tapi itu tidak terjadi bukan ?."

Dan sepertinya protesan jungkook hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh taehyung.

Tak lagi mempedulikan protesan jungkook yang kegelian. Dia mendaratkan buttelfly kiss di sekitar tengkuk jungkook. Uh lihatlah, bukankah jungkook terlihat sangat menggairahkan ? bite mark yang semalam taehyung buat masih tampak merah. Taehyung yakin itu akan bertahan paling tidak untuk tiga hari kedepan.

.

.

Sedikit mencoba morning sex tidak masalah kan ?

.

.

Toh jungkook memang akan menjadi 'istri' nya.

.

Tangan tangan nakal milik taehyung mulai merambat ke sekitar dada jungkook. Dengan suara rendahnya yang sexy dia berbisik.

"Kookie~ bagaimana kalau kau sekali lagi menungging sayang ?."

Tak lupa sebuah gigitan mengoda di telinganya.

Ah..~ sepertinya jungkook harus rela kalau paginya kini diisi oleh alien mesum yang sayangnya begitu ia cintai.

"u-uhh.. terserah hyunghh.. "

Jungkook tak lagi mampu mengendalikan akal sehatnya ketika dua tangan lincah milik taehyung mencubit nipplenya.

"call my name baby. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan ?"

Jungkook hanya menganguk polos, membiarkan tangan tangan taehyung bergerilya menjamah tubuhnya.

Dia hanya bisa mendesah ketika tangan taehyung mencapai pantatnya, meremasnya pelan dan menepuknya gemas.

"Taehhh~."

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada tepian washtafel, jungkook sedikit banyak tidak sadar kalau di depannya adalah kaca. Dan ketika dia sadar, dia tak bisa menghentikan rona merah pada pipinya.

Jungkook sudah tidak tahan sungguh. Dengan membalikkan tubuhnya, ia meraup bibir tebal taehyung dan melumatnya tidak sabar. Tangannya mengalung indah di leher sang dominan. Meremas rambutnya kala taehyung menampar pantatnya dengan sedikit keras. Mengirimkan sensasi menggairahkan yang lama dirindukannya.

Satu kecupan panjang mengakhiri ciuman yang begitu basah itu, mereka sudah benar benar horny. Tangan jungkook meremas milik taehyung yang memang dari awal tidak memakai pakaian dan membuat si pemilik mendesah.

"sshhh..kau mulai nakal hm ? apa bunnyku begitu merindukan tae kecil hm ?."

Pertanyaan taehyung hanya dibalas pout cantik dari pemilik tangan.

"salah siapa kau tiba tiba pergi 1 bulan tanpa mengabari terlebih dahulu."

"aww~ cantiknya~ jangan marah, toh aku kesana memang untuk melamar mu di depan orang tua dan keluargamu."

"tapi kan tetap saja! ish~."

Jungkook meremas milik taehyung dengan kencang dan sedikit menariknya, memberi sedikit pelajaran pada sang dominan sepertinya menarik minatnya saat ini.

Dan sepertinya mereka akan berakhir dengan saling mendesahkan nama masing masing. Ah pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Asli ini absurd banget e,e

Untuk yang uda review buat stupid, ntar di balesnya pas sequelnya up nee xD

Makasih banget loh ya uda mau mampir baca :*

Akhir kata, thanks :*

With love, Yuma.


End file.
